Friends? questionable
by mer1219
Summary: Massie and Alicia have been best friends since they were 10. They did everything together. So what happens when a new girl, Claire comes to town and tries to befriend Massie? Will Alicia fight back, or just give up? R
1. Chapter 1

"Mass, you look ah-mazing in that" Alicia squealed as Massie emerged out of the dressing room in an Alice + Olivia blazer with a bright blue t-shirt underneath paired with 7 For All Mankind jeans. The two best friends had decided to go on a shopping spree before school started back up after winter break. "That outfit is like, a total 10!"

"Aw, thanks Leesh." Massie grinned. She looked at Alicia from head to toe examining the outfit she had on. Ralph Lauren skinny black jeans, paired with camel-colored boots, Ralph Lauren light pink sleeveless ruffle button down, and a camel-suede vest. "You look ah-dorable yourself… a 9.7!" Alicia's face lit up, she knew that the two of them were best friends, and nothing or no one was going to change that.

'_Don't call my name don't call me name, Alejandro'_ Massie's iPhone started blaring.

"Hullo, Massie?" Kristen Gregory's familiar voice chimed through the phone. "Are you busy? Can you talk?"

"Umm. I guess so. Leesh and I are at the mall shopping for back to school." She wanted to make it clear to Kristen, because she knew Alicia would get annoyed if she was on the phone for long. "So it has to be a quick one, kay?"

"Well, once you two are done could you come by my apartment, Dyl is already here. I have a major emergency!"

"Yeah, we will be right there! See you in a few" Massie quickly hung up the phone and went to go find Alicia in the Ralph Lauren section. "We need to go to Kristen's, she has some sort of major emergency." Massie grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her to the entrance were Isaac was waiting.

"But our outfits, we didn't even get to buy them!" Alicia squealed

"They will be here tomorrow, kay? We _have_ to go!" On that note Massie pushed Alicia in the car and gracefully followed after her. "To Kristen's, Isaac."

"Thank gawd you got here so fast!" Kristen said opening the door to her family's apartment. "Dyl is in my bedroom helping out for part ONE of my crisis, and part two… Well, that is where it gets interesting."

**Like it, hate it? Review :) if you wish! Sorry its so short.. I just kind of like how it stopped but the next chapters will be longer than this! **


	2. Chapter 2: catfights and love interests

"Alright Kris, spill!" Alicia sprang onto Kristen's bed ruining all of the clothes that had been neatly laid out by Dylan.

"Well, my mom's best friend Judi Lyons and her daughter Claire, from _Dial L For Loser_, were supposed to be coming in for the weekend and we were going out to dinner with them; however, I couldn't find a cute outfit, so I called Dylan to help me." Kristen half-smiled. She knew that she couldn't call Leesh and Mass out of shopping for some stupid dinner with some random girl.

"Seriously Kris? I had to abandon these ah-dorable camel boots for and emergency that was taken fricking care of?" Alicia was pissed. Kristen could tell, but that was nawt why she called them.

"Obv. Nawt, Leesh! I _wasn't_ done when you rudely interrupted me"

"Alright, alright break it up girls. Kris, ahb-viously has another reason to interrupt our shopping, she knows better than to do that, so Leesh, you need to CALM DOWN!" Massie really hated how he had to break up fights between her friends, and especially when she took Alicia's side. It was always, _'ugh, of course you choose HER side..'_ That was the one of few things she hated about being the alpha of the PC.

"Whatever" Alicia murmered and then fell silent. You could always tell when Alicia was upset. Just as things were getting awkward the always smiley Dylan walked in. "Hey girlies! I've got popcorn and ice cream." She plopped it right on the bed next to Alicia. "You look the most distressed about this whole situation." Dylan passed the pint of Chubby Hubby to Alicia. "have some chubby hubby, lovey !"

"Um, me upset because Kris couldn't find an outfit? Nawt. I don't need ice cream for that."

"No because of that bi—" Kristen stopped Dylan before she could finish with a 'I have not told them yet' stare. "Um I-I mean."

"Its okay Dyl, I broke up their little catfight."

"Riiiight" Dylan let out a huge burp, and all the girls laughed.

"Oh, I think I have napkins in my bathroom closet You know for the popcorn." Kristen got up and went into her bathroom to look for them.

"So, Mass are you ready to go, now?" Alicia hinted. She didn't feel like staying at Kristen's all day especially since it was only 12:30.

"Uhm, I guess." Alicia leaped out of the room and blew Dylan an airkiss. "Dyl, could you tell Kristen that we left. Leesh has been looking forward to today since like _forever_ and I don't want to ruin it for her you know h-"

"Mass, wait! Kristen came running out of the bathroom. "I still have a major crisis and it's why I called _YOU_! You are probably the only one who can give good advice."

"I'm sorry Kris, but tomorrow is FRIDAY! So you can tell us at the sleepover, I promise no interruptions this time." Massie gave her and Dylan a hug and ran out the door. "Lahv Yah!"

"Kris, what about the whole Claire thing?" Dylan got off of Kristen's beanbag chair and fixed the clothes Alicia wrinkled. "Why didn't you tell them? You know Mass is going to get pissed that you didn't tell her and you bring her Saturday to spa day!"

"I know, Dylan!" Kristen's smile faded and she got a worried look on her face. "I just could nawt tell her.

"This is a big deal, Kris and if Massie finds out some other way that Kuh-laire is staying with you for a year and is going to OCD she is going to fuh-reak & I am not taking the blame." Dylan picked up L.A.M.B black heels and a blue Theory rouched dress. "This is perfect, with that black belt. And THIS" Dylan pick up her Purple Patent MARC by Marc Jacobs hobo bag. "It looks ah-mazing with the dress. Take it."

"Thanks" Kristen went into her bathroom and put on the outfit Dylan picked out for her.

"Watch out Kuh-laire Ly-ohns, Kuh-risten Gregory is here and she looks better than ever." Both girls cracked up laughing when the door to her apartment opened.

"EHMAHGAWD, Mass it's Cam! Gawd he is a total HART!" Alicia said almost jumping out of her seat. She has had a crush on Cam for all of 7th grade and the beginning of 8th.

"Why don't you go to talk to him then?"

"What? I couldn't" Alicia became very nervous "He-He's HE'S COMING THIS WAY MASS"

Alicia got up to leave but Massie pulled her to sit back down. "You need to calm down and act cool. Just act natural. "Cam, Derrick. Fancy seeing you here."

"Block" Derrick said pulling up a chair to their table. "Mind if we sit here?"

"No problem." Massie face turned red. She had liked Derrick Harrington or Derrington for almost a year now.

"Hi Alicia" Cam smiled.

"H-h." Massie kicked Alicia under the table "OUCH! Hey Cam!" Alicia picked up her phone and sneakily texted Massie under the table, she perfected that in Math class last November.

**HOLAGURRL: What was that for?**

**MASSIEKUR: Act cool. No stuttering allowed.**

"So, what's new for the Briarwood boys?" Alicia decided to take control

"Nothing really, Who is the famous Massie Block" Derrick said looking over her shoulder.

**HOLAGURRL: What about blushing. Your face is like a TOMATO! **

**MASSIEKUR: SHUT IT! **

"No one." She smiled. "So.. What are the two of you planning on doing this weekend? Or should I say vacation?"

"Uh not much. Just chilling" Cam smiled.

"Well Alicia and I are cohosting a New Years Eve party at my house if you and your posse would like to come.

**HOLAGURRL: We ARE?**

**MASSIEKUR: now. ;)**

"That's cool, maybe we will come." Derrick said getting up.

"Yeah, see you there Alicia." Cam said following behind.

Massie and Alicia got up from the table and worked their way from store to store until the couldn't carry any more bags. "Well, Leesh tomorrow is the 26th, which means that New Years Eve is like 6 days away, so we should probably plan tomorrow with the girls." Massie grabbed her phone out of her Chanel tote and dialed Isaac. "Isaac? Yeah. Mhm, yeah we're ready. See you in a few."

Alicia snagged a seat on a bench right by the exit. "Mass, over here!" She yelled waving her hands in the air. "So, are we going to plan tonight? Or like tomorrow before the girls get there?"

"Well, why don't we let them help us? They will be mad if we don't tell them about it!" Massie Smiled. _Beep Beep_.

**ISAAC123:here.**

"Isaac is here. C'mon Leesh" Massie picked up all of her bags and Alicia followed right behind. "Hi Isaac, will you open the trunk, puhlease? Thanks. Come awn Alicia, you get the left."

They put their endless amount of bags into the Block's Range Rover and climbed into the back seat. "To the Rivera's, Isaac." The Range Rover pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed back to the Rivera estate.

**So.. Like it? Hate it? TELL ME:) I know that this chapter was pretty BORING and awful, but I promise that they will get better. This chapter, even though it was only the 2****nd**** one, was a filler I guess! REVIEW if you wish !**


End file.
